


Wildest Fantasy

by Gingerbucket95



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerbucket95/pseuds/Gingerbucket95
Summary: Toko Fukawa is, somehow, invited to Byakuya's home, acting as his date for a wealthy-persons-party. Little does she know, a friendly maid is soon to catch her attention far more than he.
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

Toko Fukawa stood stone still, pushed up against the wall. Being _invited_ to Byakuya's room was one thing, but this was near perfection. She let out a shaky breath, hands clasped together in anticipation.

"Fukawa, you aren't listening to me. I need you to do something."

Toko let out a labored sigh, her knees knocking together from how much she was shaking.

"Y-yes, anything!"

Byakuya narrowed his eyes.

"I need you to act as my date, tomorrow."

Toko screamed and slapped both hands onto her face. _Ohhhhhh this is it, this is it!_

"Oh, master, I've waited for so long and it's finally happening!"

"Ugh, no, I don't-"

Toko didn't hear him, her hands already on her skirt. 

"Don't worry, we can just make it official right here!"

Byakuya backed up, disgusted.

"Look, I don't have time for this. I need you to _act._ Nothing more, nothing less."

Toko backed further into the wall. This wasn't at all the ideal situation, but even if this was an act, she'd probably get to do date things. Maybe even touch him without getting yelled at.

She quickly raised her arm in salute. "Yes, of course! I will do this for you, master!"

Byakuya turned on his heel and walked towards the door.

"Good. I'm leaving, don't stay in my room. Oh, and..." Byakuya turned back to Toko, who was already digging around in one of his drawers. "Just... Just show up. I'm not giving you my address, so you'll be driven there."

Toko jumped at his words. _His address? Like, his house?_ She yanked her hand out of the drawer. 

"Yes, I'll be there!"

"Good. Learn your manners, your clothes will be provided. Oh, and the Kuzuryu's will be there. Don't mess up."

Byakuya slammed the door behind him. Toko raised her fists in the air and hopped around the room. _A full date, and with Master, too?_ Toko, remembering his warning, skipped out of his room and off to her own. 

"Oh, it's been too long!"

* * *

Toko bounced up and down at the bus stop. She was fifteen minutes early, and she would've came earlier, had her makeup taken less time. She had wanted to ask one of the girls, but she wasn't friends with most of them. Fujisaki was the only girl who was pleasant to her, but Toko _knew_ there was something off about her. 

A black car rolled up to the curb. The windows were heavily tinted, and a big emblem was printed on the hood. The back window was rolled down, two burly men sitting in the back. One of them called to her.

"Excuse me, are you Mister Togami's date?"

Toko's heart fluttered. _Date._

"Yes, I, er... believe that I am."

Wordlessly, one of the men got out and ushered her inside. She scooted into the middle. The man that had made way for her got back into his seat, leaving very little room for her in the middle. From this angle, Toko could see his earpiece, as well as just how huge they both were. Toko dropped her head into her hands, trying not to equate this to a doujin she had read recently. "Ugh, I'm such a freak..."

The bodyguard on her right spoke up. 

"Hey, no worry's. The Togami's are a fancy bunch, so we all feel lesser in their presence."

The other guard shot him a look, and he silenced. Toko did the same. After around twenty minutes, she began to get worried. She didn't really know what she was going to, anyway. 

"Hey, um... Where exactly are we going?"

The left guard spoke.

"A gathering at the Togami Residence. If you've been invited, you're important."

"Oh, thanks..."

Toko folded her hands in her lap and resolved to keep quiet for the rest of the ride.

* * *

As soon as she exited the car, Toko was practically pushed out. The mansion in front of her was massive, the front of it seemingly as big as Hope's Peak. The car peeled away, leaving her alone in her modest get-up. 

"Please, please tell me you actually brought me clothes..."

"Not to worry, that's all taken care of!"

Toko jumped as three maids stepped up to her, seemingly out of nowhere. Toko's eyes immediately locked on to the one in front. The maid noticed her shocked expression and graciously spoke for her. 

"Yes, I am Kirumi Tojo, the Ultimate Maid. I'm really no star, but I appreciate you recognizing me as an ultimate. We will be sure to serve you well during your stay."

Toko nodded and glanced over at the other two maids. On her left was a shorter, pretty girl. Her hair was cut noticeably short, but she seemed mostly average. The one on her right, however, was visibly sweating. Toko looked closer at her, before nearly screeching in surprise.

"Holy... F-Fujisaki?"

The shortest girl, now covering her face in her hands, slowly started inching away from Toko.

"I-it's just a part time thing, really! I just need more money for tuition, and, um.."

Toko waived her hands.

"It's... Fine, it doesn't matter. Let's just... Go inside."

Fujisaki quickly recovered, walking far behind everyone as they walked towards the back of the mansion. Kirumi took the lead, with the average girl politely walking beside Toko.

"Hi, I'm Komaru Na-"

"Komaru!" 

Komaru jumped and let out a, "Yes ma'am!" as Kirumi quickly turned around and looked down at her.

"We have discussed that you do not introduce yourself unless the client asks. I imagine that you simply followed my example, but as the leader of this troupe, only my name is to be told to the client. Do you understand?"

Komaru dropped to her knees, hands together in prayer.

"Y-yes ma'am, won't happen again!"

Kirumi politely nodded and patted Komaru's head.

"Excellent. You may make a decent maid yet."

Toko wordlessly watched this, annoyed that she had to wait this long. The four regrouped and continued to one of the many side entrances. Kirumi turned towards Toko, the other maids hurriedly stepping into place beside her.

"We'll be fixing you up with a dress and such. Oh, and not to worry, we all have our mishaps with makeup, so we can fix that for you as well."

"Oh no, I think I did a good j-"

"Alright, this way."

The three maids led her inside, but not before Komaru sent a sympathetic look back. Toko followed behind them through countless fancy rooms, each scrubbed to a pristine white. She noticed Kirumi whispering to the other maids, before they all walked in formation around Toko, shielding her from a few stray butlers and old women in dresses. The three showed her into a side room.

The room's walls were covered in mirrors. Toko, upon seeing her face in one if them, quickly darted her head down, met only by a floor, which was also constructed of mirrors. Toko immediately noticed that this gave her a view underneath the maids.

Toko was surprised to find herself staring, but that didn't stop her from doing so. After a few seconds, Kirumi turned to her.

"I suppose this room may have been constructed for such a lewd purpose, however unfortunate that may be."

Toko smacked herself in the face.

"S-sorry, I, um..."

Komaru skipped over to her and playfully punched her on the shoulder.

"No worry's, I'm quite flattered actually! I-" Kirumi loudly cleared her throat. Komaru jumped. "S-sorry ma'am! Won't happen again!"

Kirumi clicked her tongue, and the four continued on through the mirrored room. On the way to a door on the other end, Toko couldn't stop repeatedly looking down. Incidentally, Komaru really was the one being stared at, but seeing as she didn't seem to care, Toko justified it to herself. At first, Toko was just dumbfounded that someone could have _that much behind,_ but the more she looked... 

"Toko, please..."

Toko turned to see Chihiro, hands pressed to her skirt. Toko whispered back.

"I-I wasn't looking at you, so don't get jealous!"

"Oh, sorry! I didn't know you um... Liked girls..."

Toko's face rapidly turned red.

"Hey, no I don't! I just..." Toko stopped, narrowing her eyes at Fujisaki. "...wait, that doesn't make any sense for you to say..."

Chihiro waved both of her hands quickly, seemingly close to tears. 

"I misspoke, really! Let's just... Keep moving!"

Toko kept walking, but not with sending a few more glances down at the floor. 

* * *

"Alright then, this will be your room. You'll be staying here until tomorrow."

The room was small compared to the rest of the house, but still fancy in every way possible. From the large stone fireplace to identical oak furniture, everything in this one room looked meticulously planned out. Toko resisted the urge to run over and feel the sheets.

"Wait... Tomorrow? I thought this was happening in twenty minutes."

"Ah, understandable. The Togami Clan feels that readiness for any event is highly important. You are here a day in advance to make sure that everything goes as planned."

Toko nodded and continued apprehensively inspecting the room. There was a single chandelier illuminating the room, but she noticed the lack of lamps.

"You guys don't have any... Extra lights, do you?"

Kirumi politely signalled Chihiro to answer the question.

"This house doesn't really... I don't think we have outlets in the guest rooms."

Toko clenched her fists. It was pathetic, but her own bedroom almost exclusively had two or three nightlights running at a time. She hated herself for it, but darkness had become the one thing she couldn't bare. 

"T-that's okay, thanks."

Kirumi gave Chihiro a nod.

"Okay, we'll leave you be for around thirty minutes. After that, you'll be trying some things on. We suggest you get some rest, as this may take some time."

The maids left the room, Komaru giving a small wave. _Try some things on? If they undress me, I'm leaving._ But Toko knew that was a lie. Anything for master Byakuya, of course.

* * *

Toko had been stapled to her bed for about ten minutes, reveling in the softness of the sheets. Before long, she was happily descending into sleep, having never been aware that one bed could be so perfect. Toko closed her eyes, and nodded off.

"HEY, TOKO, RIGHT?"

Toko leaped up, arms flailing wildly and covers flying about. Komaru was leaning over her bed, huge grin on her face.

"Sorry for waking you, but you've got about ten minutes till you're set to go."

Toko squinted and dug her hands into her hair.

"Then why... Are you here so early..."

"Oh, I never introduced myself! I'm Koma-"

Toko put up a finger and sighed quietly.

"I know, Komaro something-something... Please let me sleep..."

Komaru scratched the back of her head, awkwardly walking back to the door.

"It's ok, you probably should rest..."

Komaru sadly stepped out the door, sticking her head back in for a moment.

"It's um.. Komaru Naegi, just so you know.."

Toko plopped her head back into her pillow.

"Got it, N- Wait... Naegi?"

Komaru slid back inside.

"Yes?"

"Like... As in... Makoto Naegi?"

Komaru blinked a few times, before breaking into a wide grin.

"Oh, hey! Yeah, that's right."

Toko almost immediately perked up. Makoto was always really nice, so if there was another Naegi... 

"Y-you can sit down, if you want."

Komaru looked around before giggling to herself. Toko followed her gaze, noticing that there _weren't_ any seats. The bed was huge though, so...

"Mmkay, I won't make it weird, so don't worry!"

Before Toko could object, Komaru slid under the covers, putting the two very close together. From here, Toko could get a better view of her. Her maid dress was simple, not unlike the rest of the maids. Her headdress was both turned around and askew, something that seemed to be done completely by accident. Seeing her now, Toko became acutely aware of just how much she had looked at her in the mirror room. 

Toko was confused, but that didn't matter. She was here for Byakuya.

"Ooh, these sheets really are incredible! I'll admit I've snuck in a few naps here, but those were always in closets, y'know."

"T-that's... cool?"

Komaru giggled and threw her head back into the pillow, rolling over and sinking in to the bed. Toko would've expected her to turn away from her, but she rolled directly in her direction, eyes already closed.

Komaru must've been worn out, as she quickly began a loud snore. Toko wanted to sigh and roll over herself, but once again, she found herself staring. 

Toko hugged her knees, finally tearing her eyes away. Of course, she knew she found girls pretty, but that wasn't the problem. Toko simply believed that Byakuya cured her of her desires for anyone but him. Unfortunately, that seemed not to be the case. After a few minutes, Toko hesitantly shook Komaru awake. 

"I think you're supposed to bring me somewhere now. T-to get dressed up, I mean."

Komaru yawned and sat up.

"Mm hm, gotcha. We'll head there now. Oh, and don't worry about getting lost, I've gotcha!"

Komaru excitedly grasped Toko's hand, leading her out of bed and through the door. Toko would've complained, but she didn't want the contact to end, at least, not yet. 

* * *

Toko found herself being pulled into a smaller room. The room was filled with racks of dresses, shoes, and handbags, as well as several vanity tables with full setups. Kirumi was sat in a stool in the corner, mulling over a dress in her lap. As she noticed the two enter, her hardened look raised, and she turned back into the Ultimate Maid.

"Ah, Komaru. You did well. And early, too, nice job."

Komaru put on a proud look as Fujisaki stepped through the door.

"I-I'm here, Missus Tojo..."

Kirumi gave her a nod and turned to Toko. 

"We'll be getting your measurements and choosing a dress today. You can choose a suit aswell, but I advise against it. Mrs. Togami is quite the dress buff."

Toko was quickly and wordlessly ushered over to a spot in the room, facing a floor-to-ceiling mirror. 

"You may stay in your clothes during this process."

The three maids quickly surrounded her, wrapping her in countless tape measures. 

"T-that's... Good..."

This made the process easier, but that's not to say it wasn't grueling. Kirumi quickly took care of the more awkward areas, such as her bust, but Fujisaki slowly and nervously trying to measure her thighs (with her eyes tightly closed) felt like it took hours. Toko sighed by the end, noticing that Komaru only ever measured her wrists and ankles. 

Kirumi showed Toko over to the racks, letting her peruse on her own. That is, until Komaru voted herself in to go help. Graciously, Kirumi let her.

"Ooh, you should go with a suit! I think it'd really complement your legs!"

Toko stepped back, not sure how to take this.

"Ah, um... Thank you?"

Komaru gave a thumbs up and started digging through the racks. Toko, wishing she could dig through a different rack, moved to a separate set of hangers. Kirumi told her to pick out at least five outfits, so she grabbed three dresses and two suits, per Komaru's recommendation. On the way back, Kirumi showed her to a changing room.

Toko cycled through all five outfits, Kirumi simply nodding at each one. Whenever she stepped out with a suit, Komaru gave a little cheer. By the end, Kirumi made Toko change back into a black dress she had chosen. When she had originally picked it off the rack, she greatly underestimated just how little it covered. It wasn't horrible, but a cut down the front showed all of her modest cleavage.

Toko crossed her arms in front of her, sure that Kirumi would tell her to switch it to something more modest, but...

"Perfect. This will suffice. It's late enough, so we will complete the rest of your preparations tomorrow."

Toko stood still, flushed.

"A-are you sure? Isn't it a little... Much?"

"If you aren't comfortable, we can switch it out."

Toko was ready to do so, until she glanced over at Komaru. She was staring _directly_ at her chest. Toko quickly averted her eyes, a hand glued to her cheek.

"No! I mean, I don't mind keeping it." Her eyes were open incredibly wide.

"Good. Komaru will escort you to your room. Sleepwear is provided, of course."

Komaru, hearing her name, blinked her eyes away from their previous target. Kirumi gave her the signal to show Toko out. She followed, still not believing that she truly saw things correctly. On the way out, Chihiro ran over and whispered something in Toko's ear. 

" _Please_ don't tell people I work here."

"It's fine, I have weirder things to worry about."

* * *

Komaru let Toko go inside first. As she did so, she swore that she could feel eyes on her. She cautiously turned around. Komaru quickly walked past Toko, just before she could test her theory. Komaru undid the covers, and pulled a fancy silk nightgown out of a dresser. Once it was handed over, Komaru didn't move. There wasn't a side room this time.

"You can go ahead and change. We're both girls, right?"

Toko gulped and proceeded. _Now I'm sure. Maybe._ Toko slowly peeled the dress off, ending up in only her panties. The dress's design would've shown a bra, so she was without one. Toko's arms were locked in front of her chest. This wouldn't have been too bad of a situation, had Komaru not been staring the whole time. 

Komaru handed over the nightgown, which Toko pulled over her as quick as she could. _Okay, I've gotta figure this out now._ Toko quickly put together a plan. She crawled into bed, purposefully scooting to one side, leaving space. She readied her most sultry voice, and went for it.

"Are you sure you have to leave so soon?"

Komaru raised an eyebrow. Now that Toko was taking some control, she could see that she was a little unsure too. Even so, Komaru slid in beside her once again. 

"No, I think I can stay a little longer."

All thoughts of Byakuya left her mind. Being in bed with a pretty girl must've been enough to do so. 

Toko carefully turned to face the maid beside her. She was reclining with her arms lifted over her head, purposefully puffing out her chest. This was it for Toko. Anything she could've said melted away in her mind. Had she been drooling, she never would've noticed. Komaru did, and seemed to take her own cue.

"Do you mind if we sleep?"

Toko absentmindedly nodded, still working things out in her head. Komaru flicked off the light, holding her arms out.

"Wait!"

Toko shook, pushing herself back.

"P-please, turn it back..."

Komaru quickly did so.

"Sorry, I... guess I just misinterpreted things..."

Toko could see the pain on her face. She quickly spoke without thinking.

"Nonono, it's just the light, really! I want to sleep with you!"

Toko realized what she said when Komaru slowly looked back at her.

"Oh... Ha, I suppose that's good, isn't it?"

Komaru slowly moved over to Toko.

"I'll leave the light on for you. I like seeing you anyway, so I suppose it's better."

Toko couldn't speak. This was so much more than anything she had experienced before. She copied Komaru's actions, both of their hands coming together in the middle. Toko tried slowing things down, explaining things to herself in her head, but she couldn't.

Komaru slowly inched forward, before tucking her head into Toko's neck. Toko tried to reciprocate by pulling her closer, but she couldn't keep up. As soon as she could finally put an arm around Komaru's back, she had already wrapped their legs together.

"H-hey, Komaru?"

"Mm?"

Looking down at her now, Toko regretted disturbing their peace.

"Why do... why did you like me?"

Toko clenched her eyes closed, afraid of what came next.

"Well... that's what I'd like to find out. Of course you're cute, but I want to get to know you, I think." 

Komaru nuzzled back into Toko's neck, as if that was an explanation.

"Wait, but-" Toko grabbed one of her hands, "but what if I'm a-awful?"

Komaru gave another wide grin, holding Toko by the shoulders and showing a confident look.

"Well you don't seem awful, so I guess it doesn't matter."

Toko tried to sputter something out. She wasn't going to cry, but she was still frightened that she might. She cautiously nosed her way into Komaru's neck, only because she knew that this was a safe line to cross. Komaru greatfuly accepted her, giggling. 

"I know you're nervous, and that's alright."

Komaru smiled down at her, before slowly loosening her grip. 

"But... You're here for the party, right? That would mean you're probably here as a date, and..."

Toko's eyes widened. _Byakuya!_

"Oh, yes! Byakuya is very gracious for inviting me! I mean have you met him, he's wonderful! Oh, and he's like basically my boyfriend too, we're so close!"

Komaru seemed to lose alot of her energy.

"I understand, I believe I've messed up..." 

Toko watched as Komaru slowly drew away, standing up. 

"I wouldn't want to come between you two..."

Komaru almost immediately sprinted out of the room, yelling back.

"I think I've made a mistake!"

Toko sat up as the door slammed. She shakily reached up a hand, but it was already too late.

"Ugh... " Toko whipped the blankets over her and crashed into her pillow.

"Shit!"

Toko wrapped her arms around her knees, and tried her best to fall asleep.

But she couldn't stop thinking about her.

* * *

End of Part 1

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toko discovers why she was invited to the Togami Residence

Toko had never been good at functioning in crowds. While it wasn't necessarily overwhelming, she never felt like she had a grasp over it. Even when walking down the halls of Hope's Peak, Toko could never get the walk-by greeting down. Despite this, venturing through the tightly-packed halls had a certain levity to it, partly because of finally being arm-in-arm with Byakuya. 

As they walked, Byakuya was imparting as much last-minute etiquette as possible.

"Stay near me, speak when spoken to, and appear wealthy. I'll handle the rest from there." 

Toko wanted to give the usual excited nod, but she found herself less than thrilled to be under his instruction. After all, it had only been a night since she squandered another possibly good situation. That was the third time this month, at least. Till now, she was oblivious as to where Komaru had gone, and she couldn't bring herself to ask someone. Everything else had been handled without her.

The pair finally emerged into the main room. Like the rest of the house, everything was ornately constructed, from the marble floors to the walls of unknown fancy-persons material. While it was equally filled with guests, everyone here seemed... nervous?

Byakuya hurriedly pulled her to a nearby table.

"I intend to make this quick. Please act as a say, and we'll be done soon enough."

Toko was quickly yanked forward, towards a large fireplace. Two important-looking people surrounded it, holding experimentally made wine glasses. Toko watched as Byakuya approached, his face contorting into noticably faked confidence.

"Mother. Father."

Toko nearly jumped back. The Togami's weren't just rich, they were the always-traveling ultra billionaires. For two of them to be right here was a once-in-a-lifetime chance. Byakuya's mother was somehow even taller than him, though his father was nearly shorter than anyone there. She towered over them both, seemingly refusing to look anywhere near Toko.

"You should've arrived sooner."

Byakuya twitched.

"Yes, I came as soon as I was r-"

"Yes, but I _told_ you to come sooner. I told you to come sooner and you came _later,_ actually."

Byakuya's father nodded along, paying more attention to his fifth wine glass of the half-hour.

Byakuya clenched his jaw, almost silenced. 

"Yes. I apologise."

Byakuya's mother averted her eyes, sighing silently.

"Well, if you'd like to redeem yourself, the Kuzuryu's have already arrived, rather early, actually. Please go introduce yourself." 

Byakuya trembled, balling up his hands at his sides.

"Yes, of course. I will."

Toko stared wide-eyed at Byakuya. She would've taken him for an imposter, had she not been right next to him.

Byakuya's mother waved them off.

"And take your _date_ with you. I am not responsible for any lost pets, I assure you."

Byakuya quickly turned around and began walking. Toko followed along, but not before hearing something from behind her.

"Ugh, the _whore-_ "

Toko quickly whipped her head around, not entirely sure that she had heard her correctly. Byakuya stuck a hand behind her back, forcing her forward.

"It's fine. She does that to everyone. Just keep going."

Toko tried to stop in her tracks, but the marble floors allowed no such traction.

"But you can't just let her! I haven't even been able to talk this whole night an-"

Byakuya grasped her hand, pulling her directly in front of several party goers. Despite his abnormal state, Byakuya knew what he was doing. As soon as Toko was face to face with the people in front of her, she shut up immediately.

There were four of them, clearly a family. The older people in the back looked like parents. The two "children" looked surprisingly rough, not at all like anyone else in the room. Their parents didn't exactly look weak, but the boy in girl in front of Toko practically demanded respect with their appearance.

Byakuya stepped forward, shaking the shorter boys hand.

"Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, correct?"

"The one and only." Only now did Toko notice how different he looked from who she assumed to be his sibling. On closer inspection, they _definitely_ weren't related.

After awkwardly explaining pleasantries, Toko noticed the taller girl whisper something into Fuyhiko's ear.

"Rest assured, they seem non-threatening. Let me know if you see anything suspicious, master."

Toko almost said something, but she couldn't exactly call it weird. _I mean, I've done the same thing for two years._

. Toko stopped fake-smiling. 

_Two years?_

* * *

More conversation was had, but eventually, Byakuya had pulled Toko away, into a denser part of the crowd. Her hand had been pressed against her forehead for minutes already.

_Have I really been pining after him for two years?_

"Alright, we've done as asked. There's a toast, but that's in an hour. You can do as you please until then. After that, you leave, and we don't talk about this again."

Toko absentmindedly nodded, before snapping her head in his direction.

"Wait, so it's over after this?"

Byakuya let out a tired sigh, throwing his head up to one side.

"Look, you knew this was an act. I am _not_ responsible for-"

"No, no wait..."

Toko dug her nails into her head. 

"I... I really h-have wasted... _years..._ "

The crowd around Toko took notice of her.

"I... I need to... I need to g-"

Toko immediately staggered in one direction, before trying to break into a run. She aimed herself towards the hall, blind through her tears. Unfortunately, Kirumi had chosen heels for her outfit.

Toko splattered onto the ground, causing nearly everyone nearby to stare in her direction. 

"Toko, what are you-"

"Shut up!"

Toko quickly tore off her shoes, storming off into the closest door. She could feel eyes on her the whole way there, but she was far past caring. She slammed the door behind her, before becoming immediately greatfuly that she had walked into a bathroom. She slowly sank to her knees, resting her head on the ground. Eventually, the ballroom noise from outside picked up again, as her stunt was slowly forgotten.

Toko only sat in the single-person bathroom for a minute. A knock came at the door, startling her.

"G-go away, Byakuya..."

"Not Byakuya, actually."

The door slowly opened, revealing the one and only Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu.

"Hey, ah... pretty sure you aren't in here to shit, so..."

Toko turned away, crossing her arms.

"Find another bathroom."

Fuyuhiko took a step forward.

"Not here for the bathroom."

Toko threw her arms down, standing up. 

"Ugh, _look,_ I need some time to be alone, and I don't think you wanna be in the toilets with a girl."

She stood, upset, before breaking into a small sweat.

"Unless, um... unless you're trying to..."

"Wh- No! Why- Ok, I just think I could tell what you're freaking out over, and I think I can-"

"No. I appreciate it, but I don't need any help."

Fuyuhiko's face instantly turned stern.

"Look, I didn't _want_ to talk about this, I just..."

Fuyuhiko turned around, seemingly done with the conversation.

"Whatever, grovel if you want."

He almost stepped out the door, before turning back for a second.

"Just... Don't let go of someone you love. I... Kinda suck at that, so..."

"I said I don't need help."

He whipped around, pointing an accusing finger.

"Look, it's not _my_ fault you fell for a rich shitbag. I just don't want you to be stupid about it."

Fuyuhiko seemed like he wanted to say something, but he just turned around.

"I don't need this. Do whatever you want."

The door slammed shut. Toko sunk back into the wall, head back in her hands. _I will. I don't need you to tell me how to. Plus, you're not even right about-_

Toko curled up a bit more, thinking. _I... I know you were talking about Byakuya, but... maybe you weren't entirely wrong._

* * *

Toko almost leaped out of the bathroom. She marched directly towards the hall, which held the closest door to outside. This was it, her last chance. She stepped around various party guests, weaving her way to the door, until-

"Fukawa, what was that?"

Byakuya stood rooted in front of her. Toko stared back, ready to see him yell his lungs out at her.

"Look, Togami, I have something to do. I don't have time fo-"

"Then go."

Toko took a step back. Byakuya wasn't showing any emotion, but she knew she must've just humiliated him with her little performance. Byakuya kept going.

"I've kept you long enough. You should go home."

"Okay, but-"

"Please."

Toko reluctantly turned away from him. She started walking, before realizing something. 

_This might be the last chance I get to tell him._

"Byakuya, before I go..."

Upon turning around, Toko was met with a tired, hunched over Byakuya. As he heard his name, he straightened up again.

"I think you've caused enough trouble for one-"

"I don't like you anymore!

Byakuya squinted at her.

"Well I hardly see how that's r-"

"I'm not done!"

Toko confidently strode up to him, trying her best to meet his gaze.

"I'm done following you around, and I'm done letting you do what you want, and I'm _defenitely_ done going to your a-asshole families house, and..."

"And..."

Toko blinked. There were now three Togami's. Byakuya's mother seemed twice as tall.

"And _we_ are done inviting our sons pathetic excuse for a date. Please vacate the premises."

Toko sputtered. She couldn't deal with one Togami normally, so **three** of them was...

"N...no, I still have to-"

"I believe I told you to _leave._ And I expect an apology for your reluctance."

Toko was ready to say something drastic. _Call her a soggy bitch, that'll show her._ She knew she could make this woman angry at least, and that would be a victory. Even so, she _was_ incredibly powerful. She could get sued, or worse. 

After thinking for awhile, Toko came to a conclusion. She would leave, but she didn't

* * *

necessarily owe her anything. Toko silently turned around, and calmly stepped towards the door.

"I _said_ that you owed our home an apology. I expect you to-"

Toko put up a dismissive hand.

"It's alright."

"It most certainly is _n-_ "

"No, it's really fine. Thanks for the dress."

With that, Toko stepped outside, and threw the door closed. She let out the breath she had been holding, and promptly ran towards the nearest bush.

* * *

Luckily for Toko, Missus Togami was horrible at seeing girls hiding in bushes. As soon as she left, Toko pulled out her phone. She hadn't wanted to use this number, but she was glad she had it. She tapped on the contact, and was surprised at him picking up so late at night.

"Toko? What's u-"

"Naegi! Is your sister there?"

"Sorta? She's been in her room all day though. I dunno if she ca-"

"Just let me talk to her!"

Toko held on for several seconds. She wanted to hope that Komaru would forgive her and understand immediately, but what if she messed up too much?

Finally, Makoto chimed back in.

"Alright, handing you over now."

Toko tightly gripped her phone. After a torturous silence, Toko received a single word.

"Hello?"

Toko sucked in as much air as possible. She wanted to say so much, to lay it all out, but was that even possible? After everything? Toko trembled. She almost hung up, but something tugged at her. If this was real, or rather, if the _could_ be real someday, she had to try. And so, for the first time in years, Toko tried. Not for Byakuya, but for herself. 

"Hi."

* * *

End

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

Dear Mr. Kuzuryu

It's been a long time, so I don't know if you remember me. Almost seven years ago, I believe? I don't suppose that's important. I'm just getting in touch to let you know some things. At the time, I refused your help, because I felt like I knew what I was doing. Even so, your help gave me one of the best gifts I could've asked for. This letter might mean nothing to you, but I want you to know that you really helped that day. I don't know where you are in your life, but I hope you took your own advice. I know I did.

With warm regards,

Toko Naegi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost lost my flow with this one, but I think it's one of my best fic's narratively. Hope you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> (Also, expect a very special maid chihiro fic in the future ;))

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! Another two parter! I wonder what's gonna happen! (That's you guys.)
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed. I don't think the characters are quite as in character as they could've been, but I found toko's standard personality to be a bit too much for this fic, so it's toned down a little. Apologies!


End file.
